


Sing

by FanWP



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance - Freeform, KlanceAU, M/M, Voltron, VoltronAU, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWP/pseuds/FanWP
Summary: Lance feels his chest tighten as he sings the last note, staring directly into the violet and gray eyes which have not left his form since they had started. "How was that, McLain?" The man asks once the microphones are turned off.Lance doesn't answer.-Lance McLain has a style all his own. Mixing his own flare into his soft and somewhat enchanting style of music, he easily draws people in. Lance, with his friendly nature and bright smile which lights up a room. His competitive streak goes far beyond that of normal, and he's had his fair share of voice cracks on stage, but he never fails to leave the room filled with clapping.Now starting on his fifth year in the local singing competitions held by Allura and Coran, the singing coaches who had taught him all he knew, he finds himself faced with a curious distraction. With his black hair and tight-fitting clothes and too-good-for-you attitude, Keith Kogane makes it known that he doesn't care for Lance's bullshit.Can Lance impress him like he wishes to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here???
> 
> I usually write on wattpad (this story is on there too, but I figured I should put something on here XD) so I'm still trying to get used to the layout and such. 
> 
> Sorry if things look messy ahhhhh
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Lance hummed the familiar tune of Sad Song and he placed his water bottle down on the top of his piano. In reality the piano didn't belong to him, and it belonged to the studio he had been using for a while now, but he always got the same room and sound booth, so he considered the large instrument his. Sure, the room had it's fair share of flaws, with its leaky ceiling and rusted equipment, but Lance only thought of it as _character_. These things made the room unique and important to him, and he wouldn't even dream of the cracked ceiling being fixed or the out-of date equipment being replaced. This was _his_ room.

So when he turned to find a tall, muscular man in the recording booth, he flipped his metaphorical shit.

"Um, no. Nuh uh, no way. Who are you and why are you in my room?!" Lance yelped, running into the small room and flailing his arms frantically. The man looked up with a small smirk on his lips and an eyebrow quirked.

"What, can't say hi to an old friend?"

Lance knew two things at that moment. One - his old best friend from years ago when he had lived in Korea for a year and a half was sitting on front of him. And two - He was hot as hell.

Lance choked on his words for a moment before a bright grin appeared on his face and he began jumping up and down. "Shiro! You have no idea how good it is to see you again! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?! So not cool man, I thought I was going to have to kick your ass," Lance chuckled, taking in Shiro's appearance. His hair was the same as it was a few years ago, though the tips of his bangs were frosted. He wore a jean jacket with a white shirt _much_ too tight in Lance's opinion, and black skinny jeans with black high-top converse to top it all off.

"Are you sure you could have done that?" Shiro laughed, looking at Lance with an amused glint in his eye. Lance pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking his head no.

"Okay, no. Definitely not. How the fuck do you have so much muscle anyway?!" Lance gestured to Shiro's arms and just everywhere on Shiro, because honestly how is he even that fit?! "Like, do you just live at the gym or something? You do, don't you," Lance gave Shiro a pointed look, his arms crossed. "I wouldn't put it past you man." Shiro chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No, Lance. I do not live at the gym." Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Lance-" Shiro was cut off as a man about Lance's age walked through the studio door, hands in his pockets and red flannel blowing slightly behind him from the quickness of his walk.

"Alright, Shiro. We're all set," Lance froze. He knew that voice, and he was a million percent sure he had told the owner to _leave him alone_. Lance spun around to face said man, a glare on his face and his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Mullet?" 'Mullet' paused and stared wide-eyed at Lance, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Oh, no. Shiro, whatever it is you're trying to pull-" Mullet cast his gaze frantically between Shiro and Lance, a bright blush on his face.

"Keith. You promised." Shiro groaned, glaring at Keith, aka Mullet. Lance only stared at Keith in shock, every emotion he was currently feeling reflected brightly in his eyes. "Lance, if you don't remember, this is my brother Kei-"

"What. The. Hell. Shiro." Lance growled, turning to give his famous death glare. "Why is _he_ here?!"

"Listen, it's not like I want to be here, asshole!" Keith grunted, looking quickly away from Lance's gaze. Said boy turned and glared even more darkly at Keith, clenching his fists.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Lance snapped, barely containing the urge to run and punch Keith in the face.

"I was invited." Keith stated simply, working up enough nerve to look Lance in the eye. The two had an intense stare-down, neither willing to back down even though Keith was tempted to.

"Alright, that's enough. Keith and I are only here for a few weeks so he can do some recording things for a friend. In that time, I will expect you two to at least tolerate each other," Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It happened years ago, Lance. Just let it go." Shiro placed a hand gently on Lance's shoulder, his gaze softening. Lance sighed and turned away from Keith to look up at Shiro.

"Fine. I forgive him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget..." Lance shook off Shiro's hand and walked quickly past Keith, their shoulders brushing as he went by. Keith and Shiro watched Lance go and sit at the piano, removing the cover and beginning to play a soft melody that Keith recognized immediately. The familiar tune made him look away, furrowing his eyebrows. Corre was the name of the song. It was a Spanish one, something that Lance taught him and Shiro when they were all friends. When they all would have killed for each other. Before Keith and Lance fought. Before...

"Keith. We should go," Shiro said softly, snapping the boy out of his trance. Keith blinked a few times, gazing back at the dark skinned boy before nodding mutely. After a few moments Keith looked away and down to the floor, leading the way out of the sound booth and room. "Bye, Lance!" Shiro called as he and Keith exited the room. Lance didn't acknowledge them, preferring to continue playing and singing softly under his breath. Keith paused for a moment outside the door, before shaking his head and continuing walking. Lance stopped playing when he was sure Shiro and Keith were far away from the room. A small part in Lance's brain was convinced that everything that had happened was just a dream. That he'd wake up in his soft bed, covered in his blue, lion themed sheets. Or on the bus, people talking rapidly around him and a little girl pulling on her mothers hand, begging for some sweets she saw in a shop on their way to the bus stop.

But the logical side of him knew that this was no dream. That Shiro and Keith had both waltzed back into his life without warning. Lance groaned and rested his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. He didn't want Keith to be here. Not now, when everything was going so well for him.

-

_"...I have something to tell you..."_

_"Don't go!...please stay!"_

_"...come back!"_

_"I lo-"_

-

Keith opened his eyes immediately, sunlight burning them as it poured from his open window. A gentle breeze blew his white curtains softly and birds chirped pleasantly outside his home. Keith sighed and sat up, running a hand through his long, black hair. "Dammit..." Keith muttered to himself, shutting his eyes tightly. He hadn't thought of that for a few months- almost a year now. But seeing Lance so suddenly, this must have triggered some old memories. Memories Keith would prefer to keep locked away in a tight box that would never open. Keith glanced at his bedside clock, which read 10:15 am, and began getting out of bed. Keith shivered as he threw the blankets off of himself and stood up, stretching before walking over to his bathroom. His feet hit the soft carpet flooring almost rhythmically, and he couldn't stop himself after a few minutes. Keith began belting out the lyrics to The Emperors New Clothes and dancing (rather horribly) in the middle of his living room, which separated his bed room and bathroom.

"I'm taking back the crown! So close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it!" Keith laughed to himself, flinging his arms around wildly. Keith could slowly feel the extra weight and emotion from his dream melt away as he sang and danced to the music, and his face never rid itself of the large grin that had made it's way there. Keith wasn't worried about Lance and their history, about the recording he was supposed to do for his friend nor Shiro's constant pestering. Right now he was by himself, and therefor, could be himself. Keith's horrific dancing and slightly better singing continued until he reached the bathroom and flipped on the light since the only window in the bathroom was small and not enough to light up the whole space. Keith quickly showered and brushed his teeth, wrapping a towel around his waist and speed-walking to his room.

Keith had quickly slipped on a plain black t-shirt, his regular flannel, jeans and shoes and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone before leaving, making sure to leave out some food and water for he and Shiro's cats, Black Eye (Black for short) and Red. "Be good you two!" Keith told them sternly, scratching behind Red's ear before walking out the door, locking it behind him. Keith made his way over to his motorcycle, hopping on and starting it up as if he'd done it a million times. Keith could already feel the hot California sun beating down on his back and neck, and cursed his pale skin. "Looks like I'm gonna have a sunburn later," Keith mumbled to himself with a sigh. Keith reeved the engine before taking off, enjoying the calming feeling of the wind blowing through his hair and on his face.

Keith rode like this for about fifteen more minutes until he reached the studio he was at yesterday, Altea Musical Arts Academy. The academy was well known and was said to have taught many famous singers. The building itself was old and cracked, but it still looked beautiful in the morning sunlight. It had four floors, not counting the ground floor which housed the main lobby, the men and woman's bathrooms, a small cafe and some abandoned offices since only two or three people worked there now.

The other four floors each held its fair share of studios/recording booths, as well as bathrooms, a flight of stairs leading up or down, an elevator shaft, and at least one teaching room. The outside of the building was a pristine white, with shining windows that glimmered, and a large sign across the front of the building which read the name of the academy.

Keith stopped admiring the building after a few moments, putting his bike where no one could see it in hopes that it wouldn't get stolen and then strode towards the doors, welcoming the blast of cool air that hit him once he stepped inside. "Ah! Keith, I didn't expect to see you here so early!" Keith turned to look for the owner of the voice and grinned when he found it. Allura was the one who had called out to him. Allura was now the owner of the academy since her father had passed away a few years ago due to a heart attack, and she managed the place well. One of her fathers friends, Coran, had been helping her with the place since she had taken full responsibility of it.

"Allura!" Keith walked over to her, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms as he watched her work. Allura had been watering the flowers in front of one of the windows by the door, and also dusting apparently as she had a duster and some spray beside her.

"Mind telling me why you're here so early?" Allura asked, glancing up at him from where she was straitening the flowers, her platinum blonde bangs that had fallen from her braid and into her face moving away for a second, allowing Keith to see her vibrant blue eyes and smiling pink lips. Keith had to admit that Allura was attractive, but he wasn't interested in women. Keith was a proud homosexual and wasn't afraid to speak about it.

"I need to do something for a friend and wanted to get it over with so I could just chill the rest of the week. Do you know a Pidge Holt?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. Allura hummed as if she was thinking for a moment before straitening herself out and nodding.

"Yes, Pidge doesn't usually come in before twelve though. Looks like you'll either have to wait here or go home and come back," Allura chuckled, placing her hands on her hips and quirking her lips into a smirk. "I could always use some extra help~" Allura winked and turned away, grabbing her duster and spray. Keith groaned before following after her as she walked to the supply closet, quickly tossing him a broom. "Sweep the floors and I'll get you a coffee and some donuts, on me." Allura turned to face Keith with a smug smile before walking to her phone and beginning to play a random song, turning the volume up as high as she could. Allura stalked off over to the nearest window and began to clean, leaving Keith to sweep.

"How do I always get myself into these situations..." Keith groaned as he began to sweep.

-

Lance laughed as he hopped out of Pidge's small truck, welcoming the leg room he was given as he stepped out onto the burning cement of the parking lot. "Pidge that is the worst pun you have ever told, and I've had to listen to them for four years." Lance leaned against the back of the truck, barely noticing the searing hot metal burning through his blue lion-themed sweater. Pidge smirked in victory and crossed their arms up at him triumphantly.

"Come on man, tibia honest that was very humerus compared to my other puns," Hunk snorted as Pidge rattled off pun after pun, watching in amusement as they skipped towards the glass doors of the academy. Allura was visible from the outside, washing one of the wrap around windows and swinging her hips to what Lance supposed was music playing from her phone. Pidge pushed open the door and loudly announced their prescence, Lance and Hunk following behind, laughing to themselves in amusement.

"Lance, Hunk and Pidge! Nice to see you all again!" Allure exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. "Pidge, Keith came in looking for you earlier, something about a recor-"

"Keith?! Keith Kogane?!" Lance yelped suddenly, looking at Allura and Pidge in shock.

"Um, yeah?" Pidge said slowly, turning to look Lance in the eye. "Do you know him?" Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow. Lance opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off as Keith walked swiftly into the room, making a beeline for the broom cupboard.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no you don't!" Lance exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at Keith who turned quickly at the sound of Lance's voice, his eyes wide. "First you come back into my life without warning, and now you're friends with one of my best friends?! No way! Nope!" Lance yelled in frustration, throwing his hands into the air. Keith glared at Lance and walked over to him quickly, arms crossed.

"Lance, for the last time, I'm sorry! It was years ago, can't you just forget that it ever happened and move on?!" Keith snapped.

"First, that was the only time you've said sorry to me, like, ever. Two, move on?! You want me to move on from the fact that the one person I thought I could count on to always be there for me ran away and left me, and never spoke to me again?!" Lance stepped forward so that he was practically nose-to-nose with Keith, poking his chest. "News flash buddy, that's not something you can just 'get over'." 

"I left because of you!" Keith shouted, grabbing Lance's hand, removing it from where he was still being poked. Keith blinked back multiple tears and shook his head. "I left...because of you," Keith turned away from Lance and smiled tearily at Pidge, ignoring Lance's stare. "How about that recording?"

Lance watched as Keith and Pidge walked off together, Pidge attempting to console Keith best they could by patting his back. _That won't work_ , Lance thought, casting his gaze elsewhere. _He only calms down if you hug him..._

-

_"Hey Lance?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise me that you'll never hate me,"_

_"Of course I promise that. Why would I hate you? You're my best friend!"_

_"Okay! I promise I will never hate you either!"_

-

Lance paced around his recording studio, ranting about Keith to Hunk. "-and he thinks he can just waltz back into my life again and tell me how to live it?! And then he blames the fact that he's a total asshole on me?! Well guess what, it's his own damn fault that he's a coward! Couldn't take hearing three simple words, could he?! Gah! He just makes me so- argh!" Lance turned towards Hunk, his hands flung out on either side of him. "Why does he have to ruin everything!"

"Sounds to me like you're just being petty and need to look past it," Hunk sighed, giving his friend a cold stare as Lance stared at him in shock.

"Oh, come on! You can't honestly say that after hearing what happened that he's not a total asshole!" Lance accused, plopping down in front of Hunk.

"So maybe he was an asshole then. He doesn't seem so bad now." Hunk shrugged, popping a grape into his mouth. Lance glared at Hunk and stole a grape, laying back on the hard wood flooring.

"Maybe I am just being over dramatic," Lance sighed, swallowing his grape. "I just...it hurt, ya know? He just ran off and never talked to me again. He ignored me if I tried making conversation, avoided me...what kind of best friend does that?" Lance asked, curling up into a ball.

"A bad kind. But Lance, did you ever think that there may be another side to the story? Have you ever considered that Keith had a reason to leave?" Hunk patted Lance's leg and stood from where he was sitting. "Think about that, okay? I still have to pick my song for auditions, so I can't stay much longer..." Hunk smiled down at Lance, who had pulled his hood over his face. "See ya later, man," Lance watched as Hunk left the room, groaning as he thought about what Hunk had said. Of course Hunk was right. He's always right.

-

Keith ran a hand through his hair and gulped down a large amount of the water in his bottle, coughing slightly after he swallowed it. "Keith, maybe we should take a break-"

"No. It's fine." Keith forced a smile as he looked over at Pidge and sat down his water bottle on the floor beside one of the walls.

"Are you sure? You and Lance got into it really bad back there." Pidge walked over and rested a hand on Keith's shoulder, staring at him worryingly. "What even happened between you two?" Keith sighed and shrugged.

"He told me something and I couldn't handle it. I ran off and never spoke to him again. I'm a dick, I know. It's just..."

"Just..?" Pidge pressed, furrowing their eyebrows.

"He told me he loved me and everyone I've ever loved in return has left me...I didn't want to risk it. So I left, and was too cowardly to speak to him again after I'd run away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance feels his chest tighten as he sings the last note, staring directly into the violet and gray eyes which have not left his form since they had started. "How was that, McLain?" The man asks once the microphones are turned off. 
> 
> Lance doesn't answer. 
> 
> -
> 
> Lance McLain has a style all his own. Mixing his own flare into his soft and somewhat enchanting style of music, he easily draws people in. Lance, with his friendly nature and bright smile which lights up a room. His competitive streak goes far beyond that of normal, and he's had his fair share of voice cracks on stage, but he never fails to leave the room filled with clapping. 
> 
> Now starting on his fifth year in the local singing competitions held by Allura and Coran, the singing coaches who had taught him all he knew, he finds himself faced with a curious distraction. With his black hair and tight-fitting clothes and too-good-for-you attitude, Keith Kogane makes it known that he doesn't care for Lance's bullshit. 
> 
> Can Lance impress him like he wishes to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry I'm uploading already, but I couldn't wait to update again! This is one of my favorite stories and I'm honestly so proud of it >_<
> 
> Tell me what you think!!!!

_"Hey Keith!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you meet me at the park?"_

_"Sure. Be there soon."_

-

Lance tapped the paper in front of him with a sigh, the eraser of his pencil creating a beat against the thin sheet. He couldn't choose a song for his auditions. The auditions Allura held almost every year. The auditions for a state-wide singing competition hosted by Coran and co-hosted by Allura when she wasn't singing herself.

Of course Lance had had months to prepare a song, or at least choose one he knew well, but he hadn't chosen. Lance looked up towards the front desk Coran was sat at, taking paperwork and going over it before giving people there que to either leave or stay and practice in one of the rooms. Tables and chairs had been set up on the first floor in the reception area, along with some water and pizza.

Hunk had already came and went, and Pidge (who couldn't sing to save their life but could make some of the best techno music out there) was Hunk's partner. They both partnered up every year, and with Hunk's incredible rapping skills and Pidge's ear for everything techno, they made a great team.

Lance groaned and dropped his head down on the desk, trying to think of a song he knew well enough he could sing at auditions, when suddenly it hit him. He could sing Youth by Daughter! It was perfect, and he knew it well enough. Grinning at his own brilliance, Lance quickly jotted down what was needed in the remaining spaces and then strut up to the counter, lazily letting the paper fall on the wooden surface. "Finally chose your song, Lance?" Coran teased, smirking at Lance though it was covered partially by his large mustache.

"Yep! And it's gonna be the best out of all of them, Coran! I'm definitely getting first place this year. I can feel it!" Lance pretended to clean his nails (they never needed cleaning since he took care of them so well) and let a smug look fall onto his face.

"Just try to make it past auditions first!" Coran laughed, placing the paper into a stack beside him before waving Lance off.

"Will do!" Lance grinned and mock saluted Coran as he walked backwards towards the staircase, eager to practice in his room. Lance turned around and practically flew up the stairs, jumping a few on his quest to make it to his room. Lance made it there in record time, pushing the door open and dropping his back pack on the ground beside the piano. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart from all the running before sitting at his piano. "Alright, we've got an hour. I should get about half way through if I start now!" Lance scrambled to find the notes to his song, ruffling through hundreds of pages of sheet music before settling on one that was relatively in his range for vocalizing.

"Let's get to work..." Lance whispered, cracking his knuckles, beginning his long and tedious process he did every time. He would go through tons of sheet music, then basing off of the notes he found, would begin to change them to his liking. It was something he didn't need to do. He could just get the notes and play them. He could start practicing a lot sooner if he were to do that. But Lance liked to do this. It was his way, and he felt that the music was unique to him afterwards. Nobody else chose these notes or spent hours upon hours figuring out the right keys and pitch he was going to use.

It was his way of doing things, and he liked it just fine.

-

Keith stared at the clock hanging on the wall opposite him, tapping his finger impatiently on the arm of his chair. He was sat in the small cafe area of the academy, waiting for Shiro to get done with filling out his audition paper. Why was it taking so long? Shiro was usually in and out with these types of things, and never took longer than five minutes to finish his paperwork. Keith groaned and stood up, walking over to the door and pushing it open to glance outside. He spotted Shiro easily, his eyes narrowing as he watched his brother. The reason he was taking so long was because he was talking to Allura, and from what Keith could tell, they weren't just talking in a friendly way. No, they were flirting. Keith couldn't believe it. He'd never seen Shiro flirt with anyone before now. Sure, many girls and even some guys had attempted to flirt with him before, but he's always turned them away.

Keith pushed open the door wide enough for him to slip through and he quickly walked over to Shiro and Allura, clearing his throat as Shiro opened his mouth to say something. "You done yet or are you gonna keep flirting?" Keith teased, smirking at the large blush which spread quickly across his brother's face. Shiro turned and stared accusingly at Keith, feigning hurt.

"My dear brother, why would you wound me so? The great Shiro does not flirt!" Keith snorted and Allura giggled into her hand, a fond smile on her face. "You dare laugh?" Shiro asked menacingly, smirking at Keith who stopped laughing immediately.

"Shiro, have I ever told you how much of a great big brother you are?" Keith asked, backing away slowly as Shiro began reaching out towards him.

"No, I don't believe so..." Shiro's smirk widened and he began walking towards Keith, ignoring the strange looks the few people in the room shot them. Keith squeaked and took off in the opposite direction, running up the stairs at a speed that would put most people to shame.

"Keith, get your ass back here!" Shiro yelled, following after him. His steps thundered behind Keith, and said boy thanked the heavens he was faster than his brother. Keith laughed and kept going up flight after flight of stairs. One, two, three, four- Damn. Keith groaned as he realized there wasn't anymore floors to go up, and that Shiro was getting nearer and nearer every second he stood out in the open. Keith quickly grabbed the knob of the nearest door and opened it, shutting it quickly and then turning around, leaning against the door.

"Hello to you too," Keith's head snapped up from where he had been looking at the ground, attempting to catch his breath only to find Lance staring right back at him, a glare piercing into him like a knife.

"L-Lance...I'm sorry- I didn't know-" Keith stuttered, hand reaching reflexively for the door knob.

"You still have your stuttering problem," Lance muttered, slight amusement lacing his tone. Keith froze, his eyes widening even more (if that was humanly possible).

"Y-you remembered that?" Keith said, shock written on his features. Lance laughed and damn did Keith reel because holy shit, this was his old best friend, someone he had cared so deeply for then forgot about, someone who was supposed to hate him, and now he's laughing at something he's said? Keith blushed a bit, relaxing. He had to admit, he missed Lance's laugh and smile. A lot.

"Hell yeah I remember. The first time we met you wouldn't stop stuttering until I attempted to flirt with you and you punched me." Lance chuckled, and Keith swore he saw a blush on Lance's cheeks.

"Y-yeah...sorry about that," Keith grinned sheepishly, but was churning with anxiety on the inside. Why was Lance being civil with him? What was with the sudden change in mood? Lance waved him off. "W-why are you being nice to me?" Keith asked bluntly, flinching when Lance's gaze shot over at him at an amazing speed, his eyes hardening again.

"I got some advice from somebody, and I think I should put it to use," Lance shrugged, looking away from Keith again, preferring to look at whatever was in front of him.

"Shiro told you, didn't he?" Keith asked, clenching his jaw. Lance shot him a confused look, brow furrowed.

"Told me what?" Lance asked, looking genuinely concerned. Keith cursed. He knew, or at least thought he knew Lance well enough, to know that Lance had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. He also knew that Lance would pester him about it until Keith told him.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Keith said, looking away. Keith held his breath, waiting for Lance to interrogate him, but it didn't come. Keith glanced at Lance to find him nose deep in his work. "You're- You're not gonna try and get it out of me?" Keith asked quietly, a little disappointed. He wanted Lance to know about...that, but wasn't sure how to tell him. Besides, Lance always managed to get things out of him, so why wasn't he trying now?

"No. You said to forget about it, so I am. I'm not your best friend anymore Keith. I don't worry about you anymore," Lance said harshly, ruffling loudly through his papers. Keith stared at Lance, clenching his fist around the door knob again.

"Right...silly of me," Keith forced a pain filled laugh. Keith had to admit, he would take being stabbed by a thousand knives over this pain any day. Keith's heart felt like it might burst from all the pain he was feeling. Pain. So much pain. "I...I should go," Keith mumbled, turning and leaving before Lance could say anything to him.

-

_"What did you need, Lance?"_

_"You'll see. Follow me!"_

-

**Group chat name: #HunkKilledTheKoolaidMan2k17**

**Lance (8:03 pm): I think I fucked up**

**Pidge (8:05 pm): you need to elaborate my friend**

**Lance (8:06 pm): I may or may not have told Keith that I don't care about him anymore???**

**Lance (8:06 pm): he looked so upset and sounded really hurt and I didn't know what to do so I just let him leave?**

**Pidge (8:09 pm): wow man you did fuck up**

**Hunk (8:10 pm): the hell lance?**

**Hunk (8:10 pm): what did you say exactly?**

**Lance (8:12 pm): He was hiding something from me and I didn't ask him about it and he asked me why I wasn't trying to get it out of him and I told him it was because he wasn't my best friend anymore and I didn't worry about him?**

**Hunk (8:13 pm): low blow man**

**Pidge (8:13 pm): think you could have been less subtle about the fact that you hate his guts? Keith is a sensitive child leave him be**

**Hunk (8:14 pm): #keithprotectionsquad**

**Pidge (8:14 pm): #keithprotectionsquad**

**Lance (8:15 pm): whY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DEFENDING HIM HES AN ASS**

**Hunk (8:16 pm): I dunno I think he's pretty cool**

**Hunk (8:16 pm): he came down to the practice room and chilled with Pidge and I for a while**

**Hunk (8:16 pm): he's pretty nice**

**Lance (8:18 pm): traitors**

**Lance (8:18 pm): I need new best friends**

**Lance (8:19 pm): know anyone that's willing?**

**Pidge (8:20 pm): with your sorry ass? not a chance**

**Lance (8:21 pm): you wound me**

**Lance (8:21 pm): and watch your language young lady!**

**Pidge (8:22 pm): I'm literally two years younger than you???**

**Lance (8:23 pm): exactly two years two young**

**Pidge (8:23 pm): fite me**

**Hunk (8:24 pm): I love you guys and all but wouLD YOU SHUT UP IM WORKING**

**Lance (8:25 pm): sorry bro <3**

**Hunk (8:26 pm): it's fine bro <3**

**Pidge (8:27 pm): eww homosexuals**

**Lance (8:28 pm): I'll have you know I'm bi**

**Lance (8:28 pm): bilingual bitch lucha conmigo gremlin**

**Hunk (8:30 pm): I'm so close from going to your houses and taking your phones shUT UP**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucha conmigo gremlin means 'fight me gremlin' in Spanish by the way XD if I'm wrong tell me please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance feels his chest tighten as he sings the last note, staring directly into the violet and gray eyes which have not left his form since they had started. "How was that, McLain?" The man asks once the microphones are turned off. 
> 
> Lance doesn't answer. 
> 
> -
> 
> Lance McLain has a style all his own. Mixing his own flare into his soft and somewhat enchanting style of music, he easily draws people in. Lance, with his friendly nature and bright smile which lights up a room. His competitive streak goes far beyond that of normal, and he's had his fair share of voice cracks on stage, but he never fails to leave the room filled with clapping. 
> 
> Now starting on his fifth year in the local singing competitions held by Allura and Coran, the singing coaches who had taught him all he knew, he finds himself faced with a curious distraction. With his black hair and tight-fitting clothes and too-good-for-you attitude, Keith Kogane makes it known that he doesn't care for Lance's bullshit. 
> 
> Can Lance impress him like he wishes to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was in Washington D.C. so I couldn't update much! Updates should be more frequent from here on though!

_"What's so important that you needed to drag me out here?"_

_"I found this really cool spot! It has shade and a creek and everything!"_

_"Really? How'd you find that?!"_

_"I was looking for a spot that could be our own,"_

\- The Next Day

Keith sighed and wrapped his large blanket tighter around himself. It wasn't exactly cold, but Keith felt numb currently. It was as if he were the only person in the world, floating in a void of nothingness which threatened to trap him with every breath or movement he may have made. He didn't remember why exactly he had agreed to come with Shiro on this stupid trip, nor why he thought maybe, just maybe Lance had gotten over everything and they could start anew. Oh how Keith wished he could change his decision. Keith glanced at the calendar, looking longingly at the date which had 'Going home' scribbled messily on it. It was too far away, and Keith could only hope for the days to go faster.

Keith's attention returned back to the nearly forgotten Sci-fi film he had been watching, and he tried deciphering exactly what was happening from what he had missed, but eventually gave up. He couldn't focus long enough to even remember the name of the main character. Lance's words still echoed in his head like a mantra.

'You're not my best friend anymore, Keith'

'I don't worry about you anynore, Keith'

Keith shook his head, jumping slightly as a loud knock resounded on his door. Said boy begrudgingly stood with his blanket still around him and made his way to the door, opening it slightly to see who was outside. To his surprise, and slight excitement, Hunk and Pidge were stood outside his door with boxes in hand. "Hunk? Pidge? Why are you guys here?" Keith asked, opening the door to let them inside. Pidge dramatically flopped into the house, mumbling something about air conditioning and how it was 'god send'. Hunk followed shortly after, smiling softly at Keith as he took off his shoes.

"We heard what happened with Lance, and since he won't do it himself, we figured we'd apologize for him." Hunk explained enthusiastically, holding up a container of ice cream. Keith gazed longingly at the ice cream, but looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hunk...I'm lact-"

"Lactose intolerant. Yeah, I know. We had to ask Shiro where you were staying and he told us. So," Pidge reached into a small box which they had dropped onto the floor and pulled out a small pill container, "we got you tablets!" Pidge waved them around proudly, a smirk on their face. "We know, we know- no need to thank us!" Pidge and Hunk bowed simultaneously, neither missing a beat. It was as if they had practiced this a hundred times. Keith laughed and shook his head at the two.

"Thank you guys...I needed a distraction," Keith smiled softly them. Pidge made a face at his softness and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the mushy stuff. Now, what are we watching?" Pidge asked excitedly, rushing over to the couch and jumping ontop of it. "Oooh, Keith. You're into this kind of crap?" Pidge asked gesturing to the T.V.

"Sorry?" Keith asked in confusion after directing Hunk to where the bowls and spoons were.

"You're watching a Lochness conspiracy show. I didn't know you were into conspiracy theories!" Pidge said, turning from where they were facing the T.V. Keith stared at them for a moment before nodding, grinning sheepishly.

"I'll have to admit, I didn't even know that was on. I've been to distracted to really process anything. But I do love conspiracy's!" Keith sat in the middle of the couch just as Hunk came back into the room.

"Did someone order some bowls and spoons? Cause I'm your man!" Hunk said loudly, holding the subject items up in the air with a giant grin plastered on his face. Keith and Pidge glanced at each other before clapping their hands together and squealing like excited children.

"Give me ice cream!" Pidge yelled, holding their hands out for a bowl and spoon. Hunk laughed and gave them one of each before dishing out the ice cream with a scoop he found when rummaging. They all began to eat happily after Hunk had finished, changing the T.V. to Netflix. "So, The Bee Movie, The Human Centipede or My Little Pony. Which do you chose?"

They ended up watching The Bee Movie after Pidge threatened to recite the whole script during whatever they ended up watching.

About half way through the movie Hunk's phone went off with a call from Lance. "Hunk, lemme see it!" Pidge whined, reaching for the phone as Hunk held it in the air.

"No! The last time I let you answer my phone you attempted to recite the pacer test word for word until I finally wrestled the phone back from you." Hunk glared at a smug looking Pidge before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Put it on speaker!" Pidge yelled, grabbing onto Hunk's arm. Hunk groaned but did it anyway, holding the phone out in front of him as Keith paused the movie and turned to watch them as Pidge had _climbed_ across his lap and onto Hunk's side of the couch. "Hi Lance!" Pidge yelled into the phone, practically on Hunk's lap now.

"Hey, Pidge!" Lance yelled back. Hunk rolled his eyes at the two, sharing an amused look with Keith.

"What's up, Lance?" Hunk asked, trying to muffle the fart sounds Pidge was now making.

"I wanted to know where you guys are. I'm booooooooooored," Hunk smirked and shared an identical look with Pidge. Keith furrowed his eyebrows, but panicked as Hunk began saying his address. Keith began making frantic hand motions and doing everything to communicate that he didn't want Lance there at all. Hunk ignored him though, and hung up after a few more seconds of Lance saying that he would be there soon.

"Hunk! Why would you tell him to come here?! I don't want to see him at all!" Keith exclaimed, throwing his hands up and falling backwards on the couch.

"Aw, come on Keith! It'll be fine. Besides, if you get in a fight Pidge and I will hold you guys back," Hunk laughed, sitting his phone down beside him on the arm of the couch. Pidge leaned back into Hunk and smiled at Keith.

"Besides, I think you guys need to work things out. You can't go on like this forever..." Pidge sighed, and rolled their eyes as Keith began pouting.

"It's not like it's my fault he's dramatic and stupid and holds grudges too easily and makes me nervous because of his stupid bright blue eyes that used to make me blush and-"

"What was that?" Pidge asked, sitting up properly and leaning on Keith to get a good look at his face.

"He holds grudges too easily...?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I think you just said he used to make you blush," Hunk appeared beside him, sitting on the floor looking as if this was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

"Oh...that," Keith said, blushing slightly and pulling a blanket over his face to hide it. It was removed quickly as Pidge pulled if off of him, a shit-eating grin on their face. "Come on! I said used to. When we were friends," Keith glared up at Pidge before casting his gaze elsewhere.

"Yeah, what happened with the whole 'best friends' thing? He told me his side of the story, Lance I mean, but I never got to know yours." Hunk leaned his chin against the edge of the couch, looking at Keith like an eager school boy waiting for story time. Keith sat quietly for a while before sighing.

"Mine's probably not that different from his. We were at our spot in the local park when he told me he needed to tell me something important. I asked him what it was, and he told me he loved me. I couldn't take him loving me or loving him in return, because everyone I've ever loved leaves me...so I ran. I was too much of a coward to try and talk to him again and face that reality. By they time I'd worked up the nerve to try and apologize Shiro told me he'd moved earlier that day. Afterwards, I tried to contact him but Shiro told me it was best not to. I...I tried to- I tried to take my own life..." Keith stopped talking and blinked back a few tears, looking over at the door only to find Lance standing there, mouth hanging almost comically open and eye's blown wide. "Lance- I, uh...I'm sorry I didn't- how much did you hear?" Keith winced as Lance tentatively stepped further into the room. Pidge, who was still lying on top of Keith, stared at him in shock.

"You..." Pidge turned Keith away from looking at Lance. "You...tried to..." Pidge hugged Keith tightly, burying their face into his shoulder. Keith patted Pidge's back awkwardly, but his gaze kept going to Lance, who hadn't moved since the first time Keith had noticed him. Hunk stood and pulled Pidge away from Keith, allowing him to sit up.

"Come on..." Hunk mumbled to Pidge, guiding them out of the house passed Lance. The two remaining boys made eye contact, but Keith looked away quickly, finding the seam of the couch to be much more interesting than Lance's intense stare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lance croaked, and Keith suddenly felt the couch dip in front of him.

"You hated me. You wouldn't of cared. You still hate me...and you still don't care." Keith laughed bitterly, looking up at Lance who looked as if he had been slapped. "You're not my best friend, so you don't worry or care about me anymore, right?" Keith went to get up when Lance pulled him back down onto the couch.

"Look, Keith. I didn't mean what I said. I just- I'm sorry. I do care about you." Lance sighed and loosened his grip on Keith's arm. "I still have your old hoodie. Remember, that lion one you wore everywhere? I borrowed it when I got cold at the park one day and never gave it back. It's in a box with a bunch of your old stuff you left at my house," Lance chuckled and shook his head. "I missed you...a lot." Keith played with the hem of his sweat pants and nodded.

"I missed you too. I just...I'm sorry too, by the way. I shouldn't have just left. I was scared..." Keith said. Lance reached out to touch Keith's arm, and on reflex Keith leaned into Lance's long forgotten but not unfamiliar touch.

"Maybe...we can try and be friends again?" Lance asked. Keith smiled a bit and nodded, meeting Lance's eyes.

"Yeah...I'd like that..." They stared at each other for a while before neither could handle it anymore and they laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and tears pooled in the corner of their eyes. They laughed until they were out of breath. They laughed until they almost fell off the couch. They laughed because it felt so good and so right to laugh like this again. Just the two of them.

-

Lance knew two things; one, Keith Kogane was just as messed up and broken as he is and he had been selfish this whole time to think otherwise. Two, he and Keith were trying to be friends again. So far, Lance felt like he was right at home. He and Keith talked for hours, remembering old times and learning about new ones. It was like they were sixteen again, in their special spot at the park, the sound of a distant waterfall making a sweet melody with the chirps of various birds and the woosh of the wind.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly like it had been. There were a lot of awkward moments in which conversation died and both tried desperately to search for another topic. There was also the fear of saying something wrong that would set the other off. But they managed, and they slowly fell into a comfortable atmosphere.

"You did what?!" Keith practically shrieked, looking wide eyed at a smug Lance.

"Yes, that is right. Lance, also known as your sort-of-new-but-not-really best friend, made a teacher hate me so much that they quit. Hold your applause," Lance smirked and attempted to bow while sitting on the couch.

"Okay. Now that is something. I mean, I should expect it from you, but still!" Keith said, shaking his head. Lance put a hand over his heart in mock offense, glaring jokingly at Keith.

"I'm offended! Even if I am capable of such things, you have no reason to believe I would do so!" Lance looked away and crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

"You found out one of your translators hated when you spoke in Spanish so much that every time you saw her you would immediately switch to Spanish." Keith reminded him, shooting him a blank stare before looking over at his phone, checking the time.

"Oh, yeah! I hated her. She never let me go out to play during break because I 'couldn't speak the language properly'. But I'll have you know that I was perfectly fluent in Korean because my mom taught me a lot before we moved!" Lance pouted more, furrowing his eyebrows just thinking about it.

"Yeah, that's great and all but Pidge and Hunk left the house like two hours ago. So we kind of kicked them out?" Keith stared down at Pidge's message, chewing on his lip guiltily.

**Pidge (3:47 pm): we just left your house to give you guys some alone time. Call us if something happens.**

Lance and Keith shared equally sheepish looks before, after a long argument on wether or not pizza or chicken was better, they decided to take Pidge and Hunk out to get pizza as a 'we're sorry we forgot you existed for two hours' apology. Of course the two agreed, and they were soon on their way to Pizza Cottage.

Everyone may have been happy that day, but for Keith and Lance it was one of the best days they'd ever had. They didn't move from each other's side during dinner (only to use the bathroom of course), and neither seemed keen on going their separate ways afterwards, so Lance ended up staying over, much to Keith's delight.

Things could only get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance feels his chest tighten as he sings the last note, staring directly into the violet and gray eyes which have not left his form since they had started. "How was that, McLain?" The man asks once the microphones are turned off. 
> 
> Lance doesn't answer. 
> 
> -
> 
> Lance McLain has a style all his own. Mixing his own flare into his soft and somewhat enchanting style of music, he easily draws people in. Lance, with his friendly nature and bright smile which lights up a room. His competitive streak goes far beyond that of normal, and he's had his fair share of voice cracks on stage, but he never fails to leave the room filled with clapping. 
> 
> Now starting on his fifth year in the local singing competitions held by Allura and Coran, the singing coaches who had taught him all he knew, he finds himself faced with a curious distraction. With his black hair and tight-fitting clothes and too-good-for-you attitude, Keith Kogane makes it known that he doesn't care for Lance's bullshit. 
> 
> Can Lance impress him like he wishes to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kind of an emotional chapter near the end, but I tried making it slightly humorous at the beginning and such. Enjoy!

"Keeeeeeeeeith," Lance whined, reaching out his arm to poke Keith's pale face. Keith twitched, annoyed at Lance's impish pestering, but turned in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Lance?" Keith wanted to slap Lance. Ever since they had woken up a few hours ago all Lance had done was whine that he was bored.

"I'm b-"

"I swear to god if you say you're bored I will slap you," Keith interrupted, glaring at Lance through the messy bed hair that had fallen into his face. Lance stared at Keith for a moment trying to decide if he was serious or not, then must have decided he was because he flopped backwards on Keith's bed with a groan. Keith waited a few moments, wondering if Lance would continue to complain, and when he didn't Keith went back to researching on his laptop, eyes flying over the words in his chosen article.

All was silent for a few moments until, "Keeeeeeeeeeeeith," Keith set his jaw tightly and took deep breathes to calm himself. It was like watching a toddler. Except the toddler was a lanky, twenty year old man with a job, car and apartment.

"Okay. Fine. We'll go do something, but only if you promise not to pester me when we get back." Keith stood and made his way over to his dresser, grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower. Keith briefly heard Lance's yell of excitement, and he had to bite back a smile. That dork was gonna be the death of him, and they had only been friends again for less than a day.

After Keith had showered and fixed his hair he quickly made breakfast while Lance got a shower. Almost as breakfast (bacon, eggs and toast) was finished Lance came out of the bathroom in all of his naked glory. With a yell Keith ducked behind the counter, attempting to calm his burning face. "Lance, what the hell!"

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it all before," Keith could almost see the teasing look Lance was sporting in his general direction.

"Four years ago!" Keith argued, standing up and glaring at a smug Lance who was leaned against the counter. Lance smirked and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I thought you could use a refresher," Lance shrugged, winking before sitting down the apple and starting backwards towards Keith's room. "I can borrow your clothes, right?" Keith choked on his words for a moment as his mouth became dry and he found it increasingly difficult not to stare at Lance's exposed chest and v-line, along with other things which became lower on Lance's body.

"Y-Yeah...g-go ahead." Keith turned away from Lance as his face became hot once again, and he resorted to cooking to hide the burning red of his cheeks.

"Thanks!" Lance called cheerily, and mere seconds later the door to Keith's room shut leaving him to silently scream into oblivion. What the hell was Lance thinking?! They were definitely not back on good enough terms for that kind of- Keith was too flustered to even think of a word to describe what had just happened. Was it bonding? That sounded way too dirty for Keith's bonding. Being friendly? What kind of "new" friend allows their dick to be seen by everyone in the household? (Keith).

Keith sighed and attempted to calm himself, along with a slight erection which had started to form. Not that he was attracted to Lance. The mere thought sent gross and unpleasant shivers down his back- but he was a horny college student and was also very gay. And he had to admit, Lance didn't look horrible. In fact, he looked anything but. Even if he did have moles in multiple places and scars lining his arms from his intense games he would play as a child.

Keith shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts. Thoughts about Lance and how he would not mind if Lance had his body flush against his, sweating and moaning his na-

Nope! Nope, nopitty nope.

Okay, so maybe he had a slight attraction to Lance, but it was only sexual! Keith groaned and tilted his head back only to jump when he noticed Lance who was sat at the counter, watching him with curious eyes. "Jesus, Lance!" Keith turned and leant against the counter beside the stove, hand clasping his shirt over his heart. "Can you not jump scare me next time?"

"Sorry, you just looked so focused...I didn't want to bother you." Lance slid off his stool and walked over to the drainer where some plates were sat. "The food is done though. I made sure nothing burnt while you were off in wonderland."

Keith blushed as he realized he'd probably almost let the food burn and that Lance had to save it from being ruined. "Thanks..." Keith muttered, grabbing some forks before Lance handed him two plates.

"No problem..." Lance said just as quietly, making eye contact with Keith as he took the plates. They both paused for a moment before Keith looked away and making their plates as Lance awkwardly waddled into the dining area with sock-padded feet. "I'll just um...be in here-" Lance called, cutting himself off with a forced cough. Keith didn't acknowledge him, just sat down the plates to grab them drinks (orange juice, which Lance loved).

They both quickly ate all their food, though neither attempted to make conversation. Lance was too busy practically inhaling his food and Keith was busy contemplating what had happened in the kitchen. He wasn't dense, he knew the difference between a friendly stare and a 'something is going on between us but neither wants to admit it' stare. Now Keith just needed to figure out what kind of stare it was. He absentmindedly ate his food, only realizing he ran out when his fork hit the plate and made a loud noise, which startled him from his trance. Keith stared down at his plate for a moment, processing what had just happened before groaning and pushing his plate away.

"Can we go now? We need some quality bonding time!" Lance said excitedly, appearing beside Keith to grab and tug at his arm.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Keith sighed, allowing Lance to pull him out of his chair.

"Prepare yourself for the best day of your life!"

-

_"Prepare for the best day of your life!" Lance, only sixteen years old and still ignorant to the horrors around him, exclaimed as he dragged Keith towards one of the only arcades on this side of the border. Keith laughed and allowed his best friend to drag him, not even noticing as Lance interlocked their fingers and slowed to a walk beside him as they entered the small building._

_"Wanna see who can get the highest score on Tekken?" Keith asked, knowing full well Lance would never say no._

_"You're on!"_

-

"An arcade? Seriously?" Keith asked bluntly as they stood in front of the medium sized building, Lance bouncing up and down beside him.

"Yes, seriously! This is great bonding! Remember how we used to go to that arcade near my house all the time?" Lance asked excitedly, pausing for a moment to remember the fun days they had spent there. Sometimes they were by themselves, and sometimes Shiro tagged along to keep them out of trouble. Keith's lips turned slightly upwards, and Lance could only hope it was from Keith remembering a fun time they'd had together.

"Fine, let's go you big baby," Keith teased, sauntering inside the arcade and leaving Lance behind.

"Hey! I'm older than you!" Lance yelled, running in after him. "Did you hear me?! I'm-" Lance grunted as he bumped into Keith, stumbling backwards. "What the hell, man? Why'd you stop- whoa..." Lance looked around in wonder. Game after game lined the neon painted walls, the smell of popcorn and other snacks you could purchase from the bar wafted around the room. Sound affects and the yelling of victory and defeat meshed together to make one sound that Lance simply couldn't give to anything else except an arcade.

"This has got to be the best thing I've ever laid eyes on..." Keith breathed, turning in circles to look at everything.

"Next to me right? Cause I mean, I am pretty great," Lance blurted, though he was also looking around in awe. The boys spent a few more moments staring at everything before buying a bag of tokens and getting to work. Just as Keith had bought the tokens Lance disappeared in the sea of people, no where to be seen.

"God dammit, Lance."

Lance bounced in his seat, waiting for Keith to find him, which he did eventually. "There you are! You were taking forever!" Lance whined, getting ready to play a racing game he'd found.

"Yeah, yeah. You could have waited for me, jackass." Keith knocked Lance upside the head, much to Lance's annoyance. Keith quickly inserted the coins and waited patiently for the game to start. Lance on the other hand glared at the screen until it showed the game itself.

"You ready to get creamed?" Lance asked confidently, gripping tightly to his steering wheel.

"In your dreams!" Keith answered, throwing a cocky smirk over his shoulder.

Keith won.

"You cheated!" Lance accused after sliding out of his seat.

"Did not!" Keith fired back, grabbing their coins and heading towards the next game. "I'm just better than you," Keith smirked. Lance's mouth dropped open and he glared after Keith. Who did he think he was?! Keith was no better at all! Lance growled and marched over to Keith and grabbed the other gun from the game he wanted to play.

"You're going down, Mullet!" Lance waited for the screen to show him the zombies he was supposed to shoot, gripping tightly to his gun. He ignored Keith and his taunts as well as the child next to him yelling about wanting to play the law machine. All he payed attention to was the swarm of zombies headed his way. Lance aimed and fired shot after shot, his aim impeccable as he killed one after the other.

After what seemed like forever the game ended, revealing that Lance had won and Keith was very close behind him. "Yes! Suck it, Keith!" Lance yelled in celebration, doing his victory dance as they walked away from that game.

"Oh, stuff it. I've never been good at shooting games anyway," Keith huffed, puffing out his cheeks and staring at the ground.

"Aww, is wittle Keefy sad because he lost to me?" Lance teased, poking Keith's shoulder over and over again.

"Shut the hell up and by me a coke," Keith smirked, walking backwards towards the bar, his pout totally forgotten.

"Oh, that was so not part of the deal!"

  
"So was this the best day ever or what?" Lance asked as he walked alongside Keith, licking his Blue Berry ice cream quickly so it wouldn't melt all over him.

"I don't know. There are a few I could match this to," Keith grinned and looked over at Lance quickly before going back to his strawberry ice cream.

"Oh, like what?! No day could possibly out-do this one!" Lance exclaimed, jumping onto the small hill beside the side walk, sunset in the background. The sunset colored the beach and it's waters which lay beyond the grassy patch of land Lance stood upon beautiful shades of orange, red and pink. Keith stopped walking and turned to smile up at him.

"Well, there is the day we became friends..." Keith started, jumping up into the small hill before sitting down to look out over the beach and the ocean. The beach looked untouched, basking in the evening light. Lance hesitated before sitting beside Keith, staring at him intently, only looking away every few moments to lick at his ice cream. "I've always remembered that day. I wanted to be friends with you from the beginning. You may have been competitive and loud and sometimes obnoxious-"

"Hey!"

"-but that didn't stop me from hoping that one day, with enough luck, the shy, nerdy kid who had no friends could become best friends with the loud, cocky and funny boy who had all the friends in the world..." Keith stopped and smiled again, his gaze softening as he watched wave after wave crash into the sandy horizon. But Lance was no longer paying attention to the seagulls above or the beautiful lights on the ocean. His entire gaze was focused on this boy. This boy, who for some unknown reason, managed to capture the attention of everyone in the room. His aura didn't call for it, in fact you could tell he was an introvert just from a glance, but he was so beautiful and eye catching. Lance felt a blush arise to his face as he took in Keith's features.

 _It didn't seem real_. It didn't seem real that Keith was here, or that he was pulling Lance in again. It didn't seem real that Keith was just so- _perfect_. Lance's breath caught in his throat as Keith laughed, (at what, he didn't know). It was the kind of laughter that makes everyone want to join in. The kind of laughter that makes you tilt your head back and close your eyes. Makes you lose all your breath.

The wind seemed to pick up faster and yet time seemed to slow as Lance realized he may still be in love with Keith, or at least have the potential to be in love with him again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance feels his chest tighten as he sings the last note, staring directly into the violet and gray eyes which have not left his form since they had started. "How was that, McLain?" The man asks once the microphones are turned off. 
> 
> Lance doesn't answer. 
> 
> -
> 
> Lance McLain has a style all his own. Mixing his own flare into his soft and somewhat enchanting style of music, he easily draws people in. Lance, with his friendly nature and bright smile which lights up a room. His competitive streak goes far beyond that of normal, and he's had his fair share of voice cracks on stage, but he never fails to leave the room filled with clapping. 
> 
> Now starting on his fifth year in the local singing competitions held by Allura and Coran, the singing coaches who had taught him all he knew, he finds himself faced with a curious distraction. With his black hair and tight-fitting clothes and too-good-for-you attitude, Keith Kogane makes it known that he doesn't care for Lance's bullshit. 
> 
> Can Lance impress him like he wishes to?

Keith laughed as Lance pulled out of his driveway, screaming out the window that he would miss him. His arm fell to his side as Lance drove away, his Blue Corolla disappearing in the distance. Keith couldn't remember the last time he had had that much fun, it must have been years. He shook his head with a small smile before heading inside his house...only to find Shiro angrily glaring at him from the couch. "Jesus, Shiro! Don't scare me like that." Keith held a hand to his chest, glaring back at Shiro playfully.

"Did you have fun?" Shiro asked, his glare unwavering as Keith took off his shoes and sat them neatly by the door.

"Um, yeah. Why do you look so pissed off?" Keith asked, stepping slowly into the room whilst rubbing his arm nervously. 

"Well, it would have been nice to know where my brother has been for two days," Shiro said bluntly. Keith winced as he realized he should have known all along why Shiro had come only to glare at him. Of course Shiro was worried, why wouldn't he be? 

"Shiro- I'm so sorry! I just lost track of what I was doing and totally forgot to call you back- Ugh, I'm so sorry!" Keith felt the urge to race across the room and hug his bulky older brother, but crushed it in favor of staring at the ground with an ashamed expression. 

"I thought you might have tried to-" Shiro's voice cut off with a half sob as he stood from the couch, laying all his emotions on the table. Shiro would usually try and make Keith feel better and give him a long lecture after, but this had been the last straw for him. He knew how close Keith had been to breaking the last time he saw Lance, and he was regretting his decision to bring Keith at all. He was worried Keith had finally cracked when Lance had said what he had. He had combed the streets for the last two days after not finding Keith at home- twice, until he finally got a text from Hunk telling him his brother's whereabouts. "I thought you tried to leave me again-" Shiro wrapped his arms tightly around Keith's shoulders, his relief coming off of him in waves. Keith had tensed but eventually wrapped his own arms around Shiro's back, allowing himself to relax in Shiro's tight hold. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Shiro tightened his arms slightly before pulling away, attempting to rid his face of what he hoped weren't tear stains. 

"Promise. I really am sorry, Shiro," Keith looked apologetically at the older man, chewing his bottom lip out of guilt. 

Shiro sighed, "It's in the past. Forget about it. Why don't we watch a movie?" He offered, motioning towards the TV and large DVD collection beside it. 

"Yeah...I'd like that," Keith smiled and left to make popcorn while Shiro chose the movie. Keith was fine with whatever Shiro picked really, he felt very guilty about worrying Shiro, so he hoped allowing him to pick the movie would at least remove some of the guilt lingering in Keith's stomach. 

-

"Keith. Please. Just once!" Lance begged as if he were a toddler, bouncing up and down in one of the desk chairs seated in an abandoned office room. 

"No." 

Lance pouted at Keith's blunt reply, shifting around in the seat to bring his knees up to his chest. "Pleeeeaaaaaaase,"

"Lance, for the last time, no! I am not pushing you around the academy in the rolly chair!" Keith groaned and ran his hand through his hair, though the back was partially tied up with a hair band he had borrowed from Allura. "Do you realize Allura would kill us?" Lance tapped his chin for a moment as if he was thinking before grinning and shaking his head, indicating that, no, he didn't care if Allura cut off their limbs and fed them to a tank of piranhas. Keith stared at Lance in utter bewilderment before muttering, 'I am so gonna regret this.' under his breath. Lance's eyes lit up and he alowed a squeal of happiness to escape him. 

"Yes! Away, Keith!" Lance shouted, pointing out the doorway. Keith hid a chuckle and began pushing Lance with all his might out of the door and down the hall towards the commons where Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shiro and Coran were all gathered. "Woohoo!" Lance exclaimed, holding his arms up as if he were riding a roller coaster. Keith laughed at Lance's antics and slowly began letting Lance roll by himself or spin before Keith caught him again, catching him as he was about to run into a wall or a vase. At first Lance had scowled at him for this, but eventually began enjoying the sudden spin or no longer feeling Keith's fingers pressed into the skin of his back through his jacket. Eventually they ended up in the commons area, their loud shouting attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Pidge began laughing along with Hunk at the pairs ridiculous antics, though there was a fondness there that Lance appreciated. Shiro shook his head and chuckled at the two, an amused look in his eye. Allura too looked quite amused, but attempted to mask it with a stern stare. 

"You both know you aren't aloud to do that!" Allura scolded, hands on her hips. Her bracelets clanked together as she moved, and Keith's eyes locked onto them, immediately transfixed by the fake gold glinting in the afternoon sunlight, tilting his head as he stared. Lance had quickly followed Keith's gaze and cackled when he noticed what Keith was staring so intently at. 

"Oh- oh my god! You still...you still act like-" Keith cut him off with a glare and cursed the blush rising on the back of his neck. 

"Don't. Say. It." Keith growled, turning the chair Lance was in around so he could give the laughing boy a death glare. "Don't even start, McLain," 

"You still act like a cat!" Keith let out a cry of rage and tackled Lance to the ground, pinning him down with an evil smirk. 

"Hmm, I wonder. Is little Lancey still ticklish?" Lance's laughing stopped and he looked desperately towards his friends for help, but they all pretended not to notice, favoring watching Keith get pay back. 

"You get 'em, Keith! We've never been able to find his tickle spots!" Hunk shouted to which Pidge agreed. Keith's smirk widened and suddenly his hand had moved to the place he knew made Lance laugh so hard it probably hurt. Behind his ear. 

Everyone looked on in shock as Lance practically writhed beneath Keith, attempting to get away as he screamed with laughter. Usually Allura would have stopped the loud noises, but it was Saturday, and the Academy was closed on Saturday's after three, and it was currently 3:45. "He's ticklish behind his ear..." Pidge whispered in awe, rubbing their temples. This was the last place Pidge thought anyone would be ticklish. Apparently though, just like any other rule, Lance didn't abide by it. 

"Keith! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ah!" Lance tried swiping at Keith's pale hands but failed miserably as he only swiped at air. Keith chuckled, finally stopping his relentless tickling and resting his hands on his thighs as he straddled Lance, giving him a look that clearly said 'I won'. Lance glared at him and huffed, running a hand through his hair as his breathing evened out. "Rude." 

"Don't call me a cat." Keith shrugged, before rolling off of Lance and standing up, offering him a hand. It was only then that they remembered they were not alone, and both blushed slightly at their friends knowing looks. Keith coughed awkwardly and proclaimed he was going to go across the street to grab some coffee. Lance offered to go with him before hopping on Keith's back and pointing towards the door. 

"To the coffee!" 

-

 

Keith was known for having a short temper, but this was just ridiculous in Lance's opinion. In Keith's defense, he was only defending what little self-esteem Lance had, but it was quite embarrassing. Especially when everyone was staring at you. "Keith, please just shut up!" Lance groaned, struggling to hold back his friend who was currently trying to get physical with the guy in front of them. 

"But Lance, you can't just let him say that about you!" Keith fired back, finally giving up and standing still in Lance's arms. 

"I've been called worse, Keith." Lance rolled his eyes, let go of his friend and grabbed their coffee's off the counter. "Let's just go," 

(Warning, possibly triggering language and word usage to be used in the next few paragraphs.) 

"Listen to your boyfriend, Korean trash! You cocksuckers shouldn't even be aloud in stores!" Lance tightened his grip on the coffee holder, but didn't turn around. He wasn't going to feed into this man's words, no matter how pissed they made him. Of course though, Lance couldn't say the same for Keith. 

"What the hell did you just say?!" Keith growled. Lance sighed again and turned around, grabbing the sleeve of Keith's flannel and yanking it. 

"Keith, that's enough. Let's go." Lance began walking out of the cafe, dragging Keith behind him with great difficulty. The man kept yelling slurs and profanities after them as they left, but Lance never turned around. Never said anything. He wasn't about to get himself into a fight. 

"Why didn't you let me fight him?! He called you a disgusting piece of shit, Lance! He deserves an ass kicking!" Keith yelled, finally turning around to walk beside Lance, his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. 

"I know what he called me Keith. I know he also called me a dangerous immigrant here to rape young children. But I'm not going to risk being arrested for fighting him in a public place. I've been called all those things before. One more time isn't going to hurt any worse." Lance shrugged and opened the door to the academy. "Just drop it," 

Keith frowned and crossed his arms, walking in before Lance and leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "Alright..." Lance smiled at Keith appreciatively and handed him is coffee. 

"Thanks. Anyway, what are you doing Wednesday? Pidge, Hunk and I always go out to this karaoke night and I was wondering if you wanted to come!" Lance said excitedly. Keith groaned and sipped his coffee. 

"Lance, I don't sing in public anymore," Lance frowned and stood in front of Keith, turning his face into a pout. 

"Pleeeeaaaaaase, Keith! It'll be fun! Just once! And if you don't like it, you don't have to come ever again." The dark skinnned boy stepped forward and placed his hands on Keith's shoulders, getting very close to the Korean's face. "Please?" Keith grunted when he realized he couldn't move away from Lance, since he was trapped between him and the counter. The closer Lance got the more uncomfortable and brushy Keith felt. Was this normal? He was not supposed to feel lightheaded when Lance was in perfect kissing range, and he was definitely not supposed to consider actually doing so. 

 

Keith finally gave in, placing his hands over his face to hide his blush and squeaking out 'fine'. "Yes! Thanks, Keith! You won't regret it!" Lance backed away, though he seemed reluctant to do so, and flashed Keith an award winning smile. All Keith could manage was another simple grunt, before excusing himself to go to the restroom. 

"You and Keith seem to be getting friendly," said Pidge's smug voice from the doorway. 

"Yeah, it's almost like you've got a cruuuuuush on him or something," continued Hunk, sounding equally as smug. Lance turned to glare at the duo, a dark blush appearing a crossed his tanned cheeks. 

"Do not. You both are crazy." The Cuban quickly handed the two their coffee's before shoving passed them, careful to avoid eye contact. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was once again developing feelings for the purple eyed boy. 

Especially said boy. 

He couldn't lose him again. 

He couldn't.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Ah, finally an update! I'm sorry for the wait you guys, lost inspiration to write for a while, and I've recently gotten into a relationship soooooo, I've been a bit preoccupied 


End file.
